Inuzuka Kiba
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: This is centered around Kiba and his team : They are sent on an important mission by the Hokage. They thought it would be simple, exspecially Kiba, but it turns into something no one ever expected. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it! But plez R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_This is a mostly a Kiba centric All of them are chunin._

_I'm just starting to write in present tense, so any help would be great! Thanks!_

"_Thoughts"_

Normal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three chunin gather in a room of the Ninja Academy.

In front of them is Lady Hokage. She had a mission for them.

"I have told your sensei to bring you here, because you are about to go on a very important mission. Your mission is to escort a rain village ninja back to their village". "Why are we doing that? They are ninja; can't they take care of themselves"? Kiba questions. "I will tell you why. We have just made an alliance with the village-hidden-in-the-rain. It is important this ninja return safely. Now, if there are no more questions, the ninja may be brought in".

The door open, and in walks the ninja. She has smooth skin, and a small smile. Her eyes are a piercing blue, and as light as the Caribbean ocean. Her medium blue hair is in a pony tail to the side. The pony tail is short, and spiky. Her head band is on her head. The metal plate staring at the ceiling. Her jacket is a light badge, and the sleeves are cut at the shoulders. This sleeveless jacket is trimmed with brown fur around the arm area, the bottom, and the hood. On the front of the jacket in black, is a kanji symbol meaning waterfall. Under the jacket is a tight long sleeve black shirt. On the bottom of the left sleeve is a symbol in white. It is the symbol of her clan. Her right hand has a bandage that ends at the fingers, and just above the wrist. Her pants are tan. They have one pocket on the left, and her weapon pouch lies below her right hip. It is black. She wears the traditional sandal. Under her left sandal you can see just a hint of a bandage. The bandage runs from above her toes to three inches above her ankle.

"Hello. My name is Nami Mizuko". She steps in front of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru". "Woof, woof"!

"Shino Aburame".

"Hinata Hyuga".

Nami smiles at Kiba, well, rather Akamaru. "Your dog is cute. May I pet him"?

"What do you think Akamaru? Uh huh, o.k. Yes, you can pet him".

Nami reaches out her hand, and strokes Akamaru's head. He barks, and wag's his tail. Nami smiles.

"Alright", Nami turns around. "You may begin your mission now". Lady Hokage says.

The chunin walk out the door.

They leave Konoha's gates.

They have walked in silence for quite some time. Nami is getting a bit anxious. Luckily Hinata breaks the silence.

"Why did you come to Konoha"? Hinata asks Nami. Nami smiles.

"Originally I came with two jounin. One of them is my father. My mother was on a mission, so I begged my father to let me go with him. He finally agreed to let me go, and I went to your village". "So where are your father and the other jounin now"? Shino asks.

"They were called on an emergency mission, and I had to stay in Konoha for two days. Then my father sent a letter saying he would be gone for a couple more days, and wanted me escorted home. And here we are".

A bird flies across the path. Then, it starts to snow.

Nami spins around with her hands, and her tongue out. A snowflake lands on her tongue. She stops spinning, and begins walking again. Akamaru barks at the snow falling down.

"Akamaru means 'red', doesn't it"? Nami looks at Kiba. She stares straight into his eyes. "Yes. He was given to me with that name. When we fight his fur turns red". "So he's your fighting technique"?

Kiba was getting excited. He loves talking about training and battles.

"Yeah, Akamaru and I are a great team! Aren't we Akamaru"? "Yip,yip"! Akamaru replies. Kiba smiles, and pets Akamaru's head.

"Your family must train dogs then". Nami says.

"Yep".

"Are any of the dogs just used as pets"?

Kiba looked at little confused. He doesn't know where she's going with her questions, but he decides to answer anyway.

"Well, we pick one or two to be watchdogs. The rest get paired up with people". The dog-boy replies.

It was beginning to get dark. The snow had stopped a couple of hours ago. There is an inch of white on the ground. Shino says they should stop, and make camp. So they find a spot, and make a fire.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru go fishing". Shino says.

"O.k.".

"Can I go"? Nami asks. She is getting bored.

"Sure". Kiba says. Kiba was thinking he could use this time to show off.

Kiba and Nami leave camp, and head toward the lake. Akamaru is walking between them. They reach the lake.

"Ready Akamaru"! "Woof"!

"You can just sit on that boulder. Akamaru and I can handle it".

Nami raises her eyebrow.

Kiba takes off his jacket, and jumps into the water. Akamaru waits on the shore wagging his tail. Nami sits on the said boulder, and crosses her legs. She peaks in the water to see where Kiba is. She smiles.

Kiba comes to the surface.

"_He's kinda cute. Especially his hair, but he deserves it". Nami thinks to herself._

Suddenly, a water tornado surrounds Kiba.

"What the hell"? Kiba yells. Akamaru starts barking.

Nami spins him around a few times. Then she slides him to earth with a slide of water.

Kiba looks over at Nami with a surprised look on his face.

"You wouldn't let me help". Nami says to him. She walks over to him. He was still sitting on the ground. "Show off". Nami turns around and leaps into the water. Her jacket lay on the boulder. Kiba stood up, and waited for Nami to surface. _"Who does she think she is"?_ Nami surfaces, and has five fish in her hands.

"Akamaru"! Nami yells. She throws the fish to Akamaru. Akamaru jumps back. The five fish land in front of him. Akamaru pounces on them. He plays with them, and then kills them.

"Who do you think you are"? Kiba says to Nami as she is coming out of the water. "Why did you do that"? Kiba asks angrily.

"You thought I couldn't catch fish".

"You could have just told me it bothered you".

"I thought I should teach you a lesson".

Nami starts to walk to the boulder to get her jacket. Kiba shoves her, and she lands in the water.

Nami sits up. Her hair is all disheveled.

A starry night sky and a glowing moon stare down, and watch the two chunin.

Nami stands up, takes the tie out of her hair, and puts it on her wrist. She runs at Kiba. But he is to fast. Nami almost loses her balance. She spins around. Kiba smiles, this shows his canine-like teeth. Nami frowns. But then she smirks. She lifts her hand. A whip of water wraps itself around Kiba's chest. Nami pushes her hand forward, and Kiba is pulled into the water.

Kiba stands up and shakes himself off. He wore a frown on his painted face. Suddenly, Kiba was gone! Nami felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, she heard a voice. "Care for a swim"? Kiba whispers evilly in her ear. In a flash she was under water. Kiba stands next to her, waiting for her to surface.

Akamaru paws at the fish in front of him, and watches them.

Nami stands up. Her 'just above shoulder length hair' dripping wet. Nami splashes Kiba's face. Kiba wipes the water from his eyes. He looks at her angrily. She's smiling at him. Kiba softens his expression, and splashes her back. Behind Kiba a small tidal wave forms, and crashes down on him. He stands back up. "Hey"! Kiba says. Nami puts a hand over her mouth and giggles. "_He's not so bad". _Nami feels a blush come to her cheeks. This surprises her. She let's out a small gasp. "What's wrong"? Kiba asks in a concerned voice. "_She was just giggling what happened"? _Kiba looks around. "Nothing". Nami says. Her cheeks are becoming redder. To cover up her growing embarrassment, she jumps at Kiba, and pushes him under water.

In the water:

Kiba turns to the side with Nami in his arms. They wrestle under water.

Both of them emerge to get some air. They take deep breathes. Kiba splashes her. Nami smiles, and splashes him back. They do this for a few minutes. Both of them are laughing.

Nami stops, breathing heavily, and smiling. Kiba was also smiling. Nami looks up, Kiba's eyes, and hers meet. She didn't even notice herself staring.

"We should get back to camp. Hinata is probably worrying like hell". Kiba says.

"_He's so rough, yet so gentle". Nami thinks with a smile._

Kiba turns around, and walks out of the water. Nami follows him.

It is very cold outside. It is winter after all. And being wet doesn't help.

Nami quickly puts her jacket on, and rubs her shoulders. Kiba also puts his on very quickly. He bends down, and Akamaru jumps into his jacket. Kiba grabs the fish. Shino appears.

"How long does it take to get a few fish? Shino asks.

"Here". Kiba says. He shoves the fish at Shino. The three walk back to camp.

Hinata hears them, and turns around. Nami sits next to her.

"Is everything ok"? Hinata asks. "Don't worry Hinata, we are fine". Kiba says with a smile.

The four ninja cook their fish in the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what do think? I am hoping to get alot of reviews, especially because this is my first present tense story. _

_Thanks to everyone to reviews, and has helped me in my other stories, I hope you liked this one to, and I hope you continue to help! TTfN Bell_


End file.
